koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Whip
Whip (ウィップ, Wippu), whose real name is Seirah (セーラ, Sēra), is a character who first appeared in The King of Fighters '99 as the new member to the Ikari team. Her affinity for whips earned her the nickname, Muchiko (ムチ子, Muchiko) -which roughly translates to "Whip Girl" (sometimes translated as "Whippy") - by Ralf Jones. She was planned to enter the series in The King of Fighters '96 but was pushed back to The King of Fighters '99 due to Leona's introduction. According to the developers' diary for KoF 2000, her name Whip is an anagram of Winnie-the-Pooh. She is voiced by Shiho Kikuchi. __TOC__ Story She is a cybernetic clone of K's sister and once worked for NESTS as an assassin. In the 2001 novel written by Akihiko Ureshino, the real Seirah is proclaimed dead and this concept was presumably integrated into the series. She is called Seirah by people who knew her in NESTS though she also responds to the nicknames Sally or Sarah. She befriended Krizalid under the assumption that he was her brother before she escaped from the cartel. She used Sally as a codename to join the military. She is eventually assigned to Heidern's mercenary unit under her current name, Whip. She enters the King of Fighters tournament to investigate NESTS. While her team isn't present, she privately interrogates NESTS agents to find information regarding herself and the whereabouts of her brother. Once she realizes who he is, she reveals their relation to one another and joins him in his objective to destroy the NESTS cartel. After NESTS's downfall, she returns to her duties under Heidern's command. During the KOF XIII tournament, she serves as backup for the Ikari team and asked Kula Diamond to enter the tournament with K' and Maxima. Personality She is an enigmatic and quiet individual who acts towards her own goals. According to Maxima, she is a pure and honest person who judges others fairly. She treats both K' and Kula Diamond as a little brother and sister. Powers *'Whipping strike' - Seirah can use her hands to strike at her opponent in a blindingly fast whipping motion. She probably doesn't have enough control of this ability, and only chooses to use such power to a downed opponent. Her attacking range increases, and she can attack multiple times. Fighting Style Her fighting style is based on Soubenjutsu, the Japanese martial art of the use of the whip and also takes inspiration in other kinds of whip fighting. Her whip, probably designed by NESTS, can transform into a blade or a gun. She also has a concealed Desert Eagle which she can fire at the opponent. Her Desert Eagle was censored for international release. The most obvious example of the edit is her team's ending in KoF 2000 where she points the weapon at the camera and shoots Zero. Music *'W.W.III' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Big Pain' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'KD-0079' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'KD' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XI *'KD-0079+' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Whip 3 Options' - The King of Fighters 2 *'Codename: Actress' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *SNK Gals' Fighters - unlockable *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - As a striker for Ikari Warrior Team *The King of Fighters 2 Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (first, fourth, fifth, and seventh titles) - Unplayable *SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu * SNK Gals Island Bombom Super Bara Q Jitai desu! Cameo Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact - Background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - Talks with her comrades in the Ikari Warriors Team's Story, mentioned by Kula in the K' Team's story and by Ralf in the Ikari Warriors Team's ending *Athena On Stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day See Also *Whip/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Whip-99.jpg|KOF '99 artwork Image:Whip-2002.jpg|KOF 2002 artwork Image:Ikaried jp2000.jpg|Scan of Japanese KoF 2000 Ikari ending from the All About SNK book. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK Gals' Fighters Characters Category:NESTS Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Ikari Warriors Characters Category:Clones Category:Whip fighters